pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Hanging Gardens
Bullseye, Armored 1 |ability = When played: every fighter' s stats are set to 3'/ '3. Fill both players' block meter. Armored Evolution: End of this turn: every plant gets +2/ +2. |flavor text = "Actually dislikes playing games like 'Hangman'..."|image = Hanging GardensH.png|Tribe = Leafy Tree Plant}} Hanging Gardens is a Marvelous Legendary Card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes in the Guardian class. He costs 7 Sun to play, and has 3/3. He the Bullseye and Armored 1 traits, and his ability sets every fighter' s stats to 3'/ '3 and fills both players' block meter when played, while his Armored Evolution ability gives +2/ +2 to every plant at the end of the turn where it was played. Origins Hanging Gardens is clearly based on the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, one of the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World, a term given to it by ancient Hellenic culture. The Hanging Gardens were described as a remarkable feat of engineering with an ascending series of tiered gardens containing a wide variety of trees, shrubs, and vines. The gardens were said to have looked like a large green mountain constructed of mud bricks. It is also based on a Palm Tree, a plant of a botanical family of perennial climbers, shrubs, acaules and trees. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribes:' Leafy Tree Plant *'Traits:' Bullseye, Armored 1 *'Abilties:' When played: every fighter' s stats are set to 3'/ '3. Fill both players' block meter. Armored Evolution: End of this turn: every plant gets +2/ +2. *'Set - Rarity:' Marvelous - Legendary Card Description "Actually dislikes playing games like 'Hangman'..." Strategies With Hanging Gardens is completely useful for being able to set a stalemate, equalizing the players' situations until they hit each other. It can be put on Ramp decks to get a huge advantage earlier, but this is a risky strategy that has great chances of fail without a combo of Solar Winds and Untrickable; or it can also be put at nut decks, what takes more time but ensures a greater rate of success. Once played, use cheap cards like Grape Responsibility and Photosythesizer to make the plants harder to remove. This strategy can also be used in case you trigger the evolution ability. Due to the ability of filling block meters, Hanging Gardens share many strategies with Body Gourd, such as using Split Pea to instantly gain a free superpower during the battle phase. Also, the enemy block can be avoided with the use of Bullseye plants. Against Hanging Gardens can be a great menace if you don' t take care of it. Some possible ways to counter it involve either making it impossible to set any plants before it by using cards like Weed Spray and The Chickening, or by setting a zoo deck to get a good boost from it. The upcoming Hand of Devastation can be useful after Hanging Gardens equalizes the fighters' strength If Hanging Gardens gets to use the evolution ability, you can still use other 3 ways to counter it: combine Wilting Atmosphere, Extinction Event or Alien Ooze with removals, use a Escape through Time on Space Cowboy to defend your hero for the current turn or set a whole bunch of cards considered to bein a great powerhouse to force the opponent to play a Doom-Shroom. Gallery HangGarden.png|HD Version. Trivia *It originally costed 6 and lacked the evolution ability. Category:Legendary Plants Category:Legendary Cards Category:Trees Category:Tree cards Category:Leafy cards Category:Leafy Cards Category:Legendary